s e c r e t s
by iHeartt
Summary: SASUSAKU "It wasn't safe, you would have been killed as soon as your identity was realized."
1. prologue

** the **prologue; **s **e** c **r** e **t** s**

* * *

**rating**; M+  
**warning**; love, violence, and things so wildly insane they will give you seizures or minor heart attacks.  
**disclaimer**; I don't own Naruto, but everyone would love it if I did.:3  
**other**; I'm near a hundred percent sure this entire thing is all originally my idea. If there are any ideas in different stories involving my ideas, without my credit to them, please tell me.

* * *

Wet, salty fluids trailed rapidly down my translucent cheeks as my small shoes made soft clatters against the Konaha roads, the wind swishing around my rosette pink locks of hair. Why was I forced to be so different than the others? My rosy lower lip quivered as I slowed to a stop in front of my house. I straightened out the bangs hiding my forehead momentarily before entering the Haruno manner. Gingerly, clutching my plain little black school back, I wandered up the elegant stairway to my front door, and, using the new key my mother had given me, I unlocked the door and pushed it open lightly. My soft jade orbs studied the warm, yet still large house. "M-mother? I'm home," I called softly, and quickly following the sounds of my small, timid voice was the hurried pitter-patter of footfalls against lovely wooden stairs.

A look of concern flashed across my mother's pretty face. "Have a bad first day?" She murmured, wrapping one arm around me in comfort. My lip quivered again as my throat grew tight. "How about you sit here on the couch and calm down while I make you an afternoon snack, and we can discuss it then." Her soft, warm fingers wiped at the fresh tears streaking down my face as I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a second sweetie." I grabbed a nearby pillow, and squeezed it tightly against my torso, sobbing quietly into its silky, soft texture.

It seemed like only moments later before I heard the soft sound of something being placed lightly onto the table in front of the couch I was currently sitting on. My eyes flickered momentarily above the pillow as I lowered it to find my favorite snack of daifuku waiting for me with herbal tea. My tiny arms reached for one of the delicious rice cakes eagerly, my small hands finally wrapping around the delicious treat, I pulled the snack towards me. I parted my lush lips and bit down into the soft rice cake, the wonderful taste entering my mouth already making me happier, calming me down from the hideous day. "Are you ready to talk to me?" My mother asked quietly, pulling a few stray strawberry blond strands of hair away from her face.

My gentle emerald gaze wandered up towards her pretty face, and she wrapped a warm, reassuring arm around me. After another bite of my daifuku, I nodded. "My hair is a pink color while everyone else has pretty blond or brown hair. My skin is paler, too. Mother, why am I different than all the other girls at school?" I asked her quietly, skipping the part about my large forehead. That was really what had made me upset earlier, but I decided to dismiss that problem and speak of it another time with my mother. Her soft blue eyes looked down curiously at me, as if she knew I was leaving something out. "Mother, I know it was just how I was born, but it's hard being different than the rest of the girls." I told her quietly.

I watched her bite at her lower lip, as if contemplating whether to tell me something or not. "Sakura, I know we should have told you this sooner, but we were afraid to, honey." She began quietly, her smooth, fair-skinned face absolutely serious as she spoke. Her eyes had a sincere, sorry expression to them though as I looked into their sea of icy blue color.

"Was I adopted?" I whispered quietly, my eyes wide and round. For the age of only five, I was very intelligent and mature, not to mention quite strong, so I felt the hurt seep into my fragile heart almost immediately. My mother pressed her lips together in a thin line and merely nodded, causing my eyes to water. "Why didn't they want me, Mother?" I managed to choke out, a new trail of tears streaming down my face.

Her soft hands squeezed my shoulder gently, and pulled me into a light hug. "Sakura," She murmured into my ear softly, taking in a deep breath. "You should also know the rest of the story." I looked up curiously, my throat still tight, but I managed to cease crying out of curiosity. "The skills you have...how mature you are...these things basically flow through the blood in your veins." I blinked slightly, not understanding what she was getting at. "Y-your really related to the Uchiha Clan. Your real name is Kazumi Uchiha," She paused to take in a deep breath. I couldn't move, or speak. I could hardly breathe for that matter. "Your hair was the color of all Uchiha's; a beautiful raven color, as your skin was as pale as theirs." Her crystal eyes wandered down towards the snacks she had laid out and grabbed a daifuku, taking a large bite from the rice cake.

I took a few smaller ones from my own as well, and drank some of the tea to chase it all down. "Why didn't you keep my name, or my hair color?" I asked her curiously, my hands trembling. I wondered if I ever walked into the Uchiha complex if anyone would notice me as one of their own.

"It wasn't safe, you would have been killed as soon as your identity was realized." She responded, sipping at her own tea now. My brilliant jade eyes grew wide in surprise, my expression almost begging her to continue. "But that story is for another time." My mother told me quietly, her expression deeply serious now as she added, "Sakura, you must tell no one of this, do you understand?" She asked me, her voice low and quiet, though her expression was firm.

I nodded at her. "I promise I won't, Mother." I responded quietly, neatly placing my empty cup, which had once been filled with herbal tea, onto the silver platter with a remaining daifuku. Before I could try to grab it, though my mother had the silver platter being carried into the lavish kitchen. I sighed quietly before rising back up to my feet and wandering up the stairs, mentally repeating my name inside of my head in prayer I wouldn't forget it. _Kazumi Uchia.  


* * *

_

Gasp.  
Did I not warn you of seizures and heart attacks?  
Well, hoped you loved it.:3  
**Feel free to comment or add constructive criticism.  
**Please don't be rude.x3


	2. s e c r e t s: Chapter O n e

**chapter **one; **s **e** c **r** e **t** s

* * *

**

**rating**; M+**  
warning**; love, violence, and things so wildly insane they will give you seizures or minor heart attacks.  
**disclaimer**; I don't own Naruto, but everyone would love it if I did.:3  
**other**; I'm near a hundred percent sure this entire thing is all originally my idea. If there are any ideas in different stories involving my ideas, without my credit to them, please tell me.

* * *

The soft click of my sandals against the barren streets of Konaha was all that echoed, the wind carrying its sound slightly further, as I swiftly walked down the barren path towards my apartment complex. A surprising blast of chilly, strong winds caused my long, raven-rosette hair to be blown backwards, practically dancing in the wind. My iced jade eyes flickered momentarily to the greenery beside me. I could tell something was slightly off, I wasn't sure what, but it definitely was making me uneasy. I stopped directly in front of the greenery, everything was deathly still. Something churned wildly in the pit of my stomach, and I let out a harsh, violent sound out. I bit at my lip momentarily, knowing the sound wasn't my fault in the slightest, it had just been simply just what I was. I shook that thought away from my mind for that moment, knowing very well that there could be someone hiding just hardly meters in front of me.

I closed my eyes momentarily, racking my brain with a plan. A small smirk planted itself on my face as I reopened my emerald eyes, just in time to see a shadowy image spring swiftly out of their hiding spot. Suddenly I was hit harshly, in a side I hadn't expected to be hit on, though. I let myself fall to the ground, the soft earth smearing against my skin. Immediately, I had disappeared from the trespasser, and was already closely behind him. Unfortunately, just as I was about to strike the raven-headed man, he turned a glowing orb in the palm of his hand, making thousands of chirping sounds. _Chidori._ Immediately, I grabbed hold of the Uchiha's wrist, and quickly cut off the chakra flow, causing the Chidori to immediately disappear from his hand.

A small noise of surprise escaped from his mouth, almost impossible to hear, but luckily I was able to catch it. In fear of who it was, knowing I couldn't take any chances, I let my chakra build inside of my system, and formed Chidori inside of me, deadly, yet invisible. The attacker just had to be touching me during the process. Thankfully, my hand was still clamped tightly around his wrist. With a small push inside of myself, I sent the Chidori flying throughout my body, and only a moment later I heard him hiss in pain, his pale wrist yanked away as he flew backwards to avoid a fatality. "What a pity. Even as my own daughter you won't defeat me."

My mind tried to wrap itself around the concept that my father had come back for me, just to destroy me. "_Don't call me your daughter._" I told him, my tone dangerously filled with irritation. The icy breeze picked up his sleek, long raven hair in the wind, the dark skies accenting his vibrant scarlet eyes menacingly. My wide eyes didn't leave his figure, less than a meter away from me.

It was only half a second later that I felt a strong force hit me directly on my diaphragm, and a gust of wind escaped from my mouth. I took in huge gulps of air, but I could never get enough in, like my body was rejecting it. My stomach felt as if it were internally burning, and I fell to the floor from the hideous pain. I glanced upwards to see the scarlet-eyed man lunging towards me to finish me off, but as I neared me, I managed to escape with a quick replacement jutsu, hiding in a clever spot, beneath the ground. I continued to try and catch my breath, but it seemed like I would never be able to inhale again. It felt as if there were a burning sensation in my stomach, but slowly, the horrible feeling began to fade away.

Finally, as I began to grow lightheaded, I managed to take in a large breath of oxygen. Finally I regained my sense of awareness, and stumbled to my feet. I closed my eyes in deep thought, wondering what I should do next. I had to have a plan, or I would most likely be killed. After a moment of thinking, I finally had an idea. Gathering a mixture of chakra and strength, I let that form into Chidori once again, coursing through my body at a rapid pace. Soon I had so much Chidori within me that a large blue glow was about me. Swiftly, I sprung into the air, breaking the earth above me. Luckily I had targeted precisely so I hit directly above Madara. I smirked, knowing he had been shocked, more harshly this time, with my Chidori.

Only moments later I felt him smash into my back. Ignoring the fierce pain, I did a back flip in mid-air, countering the attack and managing to land a kick on Madara, although he happened to catch my ankle. I gasped sharply as he rammed the back of my head against the earth. I felt my vision growing blurry as everything around me spun. I reached deep into the back of my thoughts, where I locked up my darkest secret. Only a short moment later, I reopened my brilliant, fierce golden eyes. All the small wounds that he had inflicted upon me from earlier began to heal themselves. Immediately, I fluidly bounced up to my feet, bursting with a new fire, causing Madara to shrink slightly. I hated using this, but it was the only chance of my survival.

A dark chuckle escaped his mouth. "Just as I expected." He hissed, smirking slightly. Though, it was obvious he was holding something back. I could tell he thought of me as stronger than he expected. My burning gaze studied him as he flew towards me, my reflexes now twice as fast as his with Sharingan, four times better without.

Perfectly timed, I swiped at him, a golden glow formed in my hand, which he narrowly avoided being hit with. My ears, hypersensitive, picked up something coming from my right side, from the forested area of Konaha. Just as I turned, I felt the harsh pressure of a needle hitting my directly in my jugular. That was all it took, and I fell to the floor, even in my second form, fighting to stay awake. I managed to see the person who had thrown the needle so perfectly was Kabuto, nearly all of him the remains of a hideously burned Orochimaru. "Thank you, Kabuto." Madara spoke, his deep, monotonous voice clear.

"It wasn't Kabuto," Orochimaru responded, "it was me." My eyes followed the figure of Kabuto and Orochimaru walk slowly towards my still figure. After a moment, Orochimaru spoke out again, "Your daughter has so much potential..." He almost hissed, though it was in a mischievous manner, like he planned to do something. "Of course, that is why I snuck into Konaha." He added, chuckling darkly. "I'm glad I caught you in time, before you killed her."

I saw the imagery around me growing blurry, but before I became completely unconscious, I remembered a hideous pressure against the side of my neck, and a hideous burning sensation afterwards, and then, nothing.

* * *

**NOTE:** This chapter wasn't too great for me, while I wrote this I was busy, and sick.:[

It was also pretty short too, I know. Don't worry, the chapters just get better as we go along here.:]  
ALSO, I won't be able to get on... at all pretty much until maybe a little after Christmas. I got myself into some trouble. The only reason I was on to post this was because I was in the middle of doing a report. Your welcome.:D


	3. s e c r e t s: Chapter T w o

**chapter **two; **s **e** c **r** e **t** s

* * *

**

**rating**; M+**  
warning**; love, violence, and things so wildly insane they will give you seizures or minor heart attacks.  
**disclaimer**; I don't own Naruto, but everyone would love it if I did.:3  
**other**; I'm near a hundred percent sure this entire thing is all originally my idea. If there are any ideas in different stories involving my ideas, without my credit to them, please tell me.

* * *

**Sorry to pull this stunt on you here, but this chapter will be in Sasuke's point of view.:]**

* * *

My stony gaze trailed around the midnight sky, stars twinkling icy in its darkened depths, just peaking over the horizon was the dawning sun. In the back of my mind, there was a certain pull, though I wasn't entirely sure of what it was, the feelings it brought within the pit of my stomach was unwelcoming, and quite harsh. There were sudden, faint footfalls in the distant hallways, only moments later being followed by a soft knocking. Slowly I turned only my head, only to see a redheaded young woman fidgeting around with her glasses, blushing violent shades of red. "Sasuke, is this a bad time?" She asked quietly.

"What is it, Karin?" I asked in response, my cold onyx eyes not leaving her, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

Her gaze dropped awkwardly to the floor, it was quite unlike her to act so silent. "I... Well... It's Orochimaru; he's nearly taken over Kabuto about this time. I just found out today." She looked back up again and took a few paces forwards, her expression quite solemn. "When I was spying into the Leaf Village earlier tonight... He was there, and Madara as well. It seems they were both against one girl; quite pretty. With skin as pale as yours, and the top of her hair, the very first layer, was just the same raven color. The bottom layer was a rosy color of pink. I wasn't quite sure what her eye-"

"Is she alive?" I asked, cutting her off momentarily. My tone remained indifferent, but I was curious. "Did you watch what happened?"

Karin's expression quickly grew confused of my interest of this girl, though she didn't ask about it. "Yes," She responded in a small voice. "I was able to watch..." Karin paused momentarily and played momentarily with a ruby strand of hair. "Sasuke, she...she could use Chidori." I watched her shudder. "The girl and Madara fought quite fiercely. S-she...her eyes were golden by the end. It was like she wasn't even human."

I nodded momentarily. "After that, you left?" I inferred, since she had not spoken of any other information.

She shook her head. "No, I stayed for a while longer. A few moments later, from behind the trees Orochimaru knocked her out easily...and...and then he bit her. As I left--which I did leave after that--I heard him say she had a lot of potential."

I dropped my gaze momentarily, my pale fingers running swiftly through my hair. Unable to say much of anything, considering how many things to say swarming around in my mind now, I simply brushed passed Karin, like she wasn't there. "H - hey Sasuke, where are you going!?" She called after me.

I looked back momentarily, "to find Orochimaru." I began to continue down the hallway, and stopped when I heard footsteps echoing my own. "I will find Orochimaru on my own." I announced impatiently, my voice unwelcoming; stony. I simply stood there until I heard a pouting sound, and storming footsteps in the opposite direction fade. A feeling of uneasiness settled within my stomach, I was almost certain who this girl was. After all, I could only remember one single soul which had pink hair like Karin had earlier described. One of few souls I had grown to somewhat care for.

I took in a deep breath, and set forward towards the exit of my own hideout, concentrating solely on the ground, my mind blank. "Wait!" A sudden scream made me stop from surprise, and I turned as the clatter of Karin's footsteps approached me. "Wait!" She screamed again, breathlessly as she continued to sprint towards my figure, which I was standing perfectly still. "This is a suicide mission!" She yelled shakily. Her form was pitiful, much of when _she was twelve_. Tears overflowed her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks. "Please take me with you!"

My gaze dropped, recollecting exactly what happened the night I left for Orochimaru. I faintly smiled, a feeling of sadness overwhelming me. Finally I looked back towards Karin, who was trembling violently. "I've defeated Orochimaru myself before, I'll do it again." I responded simply.

Karin frantically shook her head, her sleek layered hair shaking violently along with it. "What if... What if Madara is there!? You'll die, you'll die..." She stammered, her words slurred together, making them hardly audible.

My gaze hardened momentarily. "It doesn't matter." I told her, growing slightly impatient.

"How can you say that!?" She argued loudly in response.

"I should have been dead a long time ago!" I retorted irritatedly, swiftly after she responded to me. My eyes studied her fragile figure, shivering violently, and as I spoke these words a horrified gasp came out of her mouth.

"How can you _say_ that!?"

"Because it's true." I began to turn away from the sobbing girl. "Goodbye, Karin" I told her softly as I slowly wandered down the hallway, heading towards the exit. I heard her screaming after me, causing me to look over my shoulder. Quickly thinking, I managed to use a transportation jutsu in time to transfer myself from the building, my body slowly being burned away as an illusionary effect.

My icy onyx eyes glaced around momentarily; a meadow of greenery, no hideout easily detected anywhere. I sighed momentarily, and gazed out into the distance of lush trees. I had just then realized how close to Konaha I was; only roughly 130,000 meters (eighty miles) away from my old village. I took in a deep breath, and put all my force into one foot, springing the other forwards, beginning to sprint at full speed.

Sweat trickled from every pore in my body, and nightfall was nearly there, but I was determined to make it to Konaha before the next day; I could almost, almost see the gate in the distance. My breathing was heavy, I was tired and uncomfortable, but I refused to let this show. I had to make it to Konaha when I knew her life was on the line. A slight frown grazed my robotic features as I realized suddenly all I was doing for her, though I did realize why I was doing it. I knew, in the back of my mind - which had now swiftly migrated to the very forefront of my mind - that Sakura Haruno was becoming what I was. It made me shudder at the thought something so innocent had grown so...dangerous, so violent.

I swiftly halted as I realized how close to the gate I was. I knew it would be smart to wait until morning to enter into my old village, but I had no time at all to stop. The stars twinkled icily in the blackened sky, the moon full; a blood red in a lunar eclipse. I had no intentions of slowing as I approached the gate, and I swiftly entered the village, causing the two guards that still remained at the gate gape up at me. I walked towards the two swiftly, my expression robotic, and icy. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I come here with the full intention of helping Konaha."

Warily the guards eyed me, one asked harshly, "What business do you have here that would involve helping Konaha?"

My onyx eyes shifted to his icy blue eyes, and I met him squarely in the eye. "Sakura Haruno was captured. I have information."

* * *

The next chapter will be in Sakura's point of view, probably.

**Thank you all who comment and add this story favorites and alerts.:]**  
comments;

**Twisted Musalih**

and

**SHINIGAMI to TENSHI **

Also thanks to **BrokenBlood, Eternal Blue-Moon Vixen, **and **Wilted-Rose-Petals** for adding to_ faves._

**Happy Thanksgiving.:))))**


End file.
